


A Shire homecoming

by An_Unerthly_Child



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Unerthly_Child/pseuds/An_Unerthly_Child
Summary: This is my response to reading Metamorphosis by Dragmir. So I wrote this fanfic of a fanfiction.So Belladonna Baggins arrived to the Shire after visiting the blue mountains. And the peacefulness of the Shire is apparent.





	A Shire homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragmir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragmir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353966) by [Dragmir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragmir/pseuds/Dragmir). 



Right after your last reply I wrote this for you. In my own way to be brave . It's just a small thing.

* * *

The Shire was lit up with hundred of twinkling lights.even in the cold air everyone was outside looking to the West horizon.the sun had barely set and was full of many colors. When all of the sudden a little fontling clear cry was heard "I see it!" His father lifted him up and he was pointing to the sky. And they're a little below the first star was a sliver of moonlight the new moon.

The excitement slowly spread across the whole Shire and like a gentle wave voices lifted up with joy for they saw it as well And all who had horns blown them gently .a cry of celebration the smell of wood smoke and cooking fires was in the air and as it darkens more lights were lit. Every year there is 13 or 12 moons and they set the year and when to plant or harvest and we gather together for the sighting of the new moon and celebrate.

This is the sight the weary travelers first saw there vary first taste of the Shire. Everywhere you looked there were family sat down to dinner. And fountlings running to one smeal after another talking, laughing, playing and being invited to sit down and eat a bit. For the new moon was a time to remember that we hobbits are truly one big family. A day of new beginnings.

In the Shire all children are considered blessings and they know that they are welcomed at any table  
But this evening was special and Little sweets and treats were made for the children. To make this night a delight. My mouth water as I remember the caramel apple slices covered in nuts the Ganges made. Or the venison pies at the proudfoot's and Oh the tiny poppy lemon cakes.

The warm Glow of the Shire match the glow of my heart as I felt safe and warm despite the cold nipping at my toes. This was my home and my people . I hope that these dwarrow can see what I see. But I knew from experience that underneath the softness for all that we were a gentle folk We would defend our people. And there had always ran a stubbornness not to give up. For we weren't always gently settled. Our people have have outlasted the old Kings of this land who we asked permission to settle here and but who time has forgot and there kingdom lay in ruin not one stone upon one another. But we still remain. Our true home isn't a location but what we make for ourselves. For we once lived long ago in the Green woods. Before the darkness came and we left. We have silently move through this world and history leaving no Trace behind the books.

But now coming here with this company of dwarrow. I look back at the their faces an saw how some tried to cover looks of Wonder. For I knew that this is a sight many outside the Shire have never seen nor could imagine. For we are private people and are unknown to most of Middle Earth. To be invited into our borders is a special. Especially being a guest of the Thrain will help ease the tension the newcomers will bring. For no one in Shire memory will know the sight of dwarrow. The only outsiders welcomed are the rangers who helped guard our borders and keep the evil out and gandalf who rarely visits.

Hope you liked it please let me know if you want me to write more.


End file.
